1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of wireless internet and communication technology, the use of portable computers equipped with batteries instead of power supplies has become widespread. Portable computers are small, easy-to-carry, and optimized in mobility, and thus are widely used for business and personal use. A portable computers including an embedded battery pack may be used anywhere without being limited to places where power outlets are available. Such an embedded battery pack may include a rechargeable battery cell.